The VecchioFraser Project
by vic32
Summary: The guys friendship at it's best


_I don't own these guys just looking after them. _

_Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff love you lots and lots xxx_

The Vecchio/Fraser Project 

Ray Vecchio stood in his living room listening to the quietness. All of Ray's family had taken a trip to Italy for three weeks to visit family there that they had not seen in a very long time.

He had planned on surprising his Mum and Frannie who had been incredible to him since he got back from Florida. He and Stella had sold the bowling alley and moved back to Chicago separately, as a couple they didn't work out but as friends they were happy.

What Ray had planned was decorating, with the help of his best friend Benton Fraser. Benny and Dief were due to arrive any minute and were staying with him for the duration of the project. Ray Kowalski was due to help but since his dad broke his leg he was down in Arizona helping out until he was back on his feet.

Since starting back at work at the 2-7 he managed to build a friendship with the blond Detective, which pleased Benny as he didn't want his two friends at each other's throats all the time.

Ray turned to the sound of polite knocking, 'Polite knocking', Ray laughed thinking that only Benton Fraser could knock politely.

Opening the door he greeted his friend and his deaf half wolf, "Hey Benny, Dief come on in, make yourself at home."

Tipping his hat smiling, Benny replied, "Thank you kindly Ray."

Shutting the door behind them, Ray said, "Would you like some tea Benny and something to eat before we get started?"

Benny hung up his jacket and hat, "That would be delightful thank you."

Over tea they discussed which room to start with.

Sipping his tea Benny waved a hand, "I suggest that we start with the kitchen. We can remove all that needs to be removed so when the kitchen fitters arrive it will be ready for them, then we can start on Francesca's room."

Nodding in agreement, Ray said,"Ya...ya that sounds like a great plan. Do you think that Ma and Frannie will like it?"

Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Benny smiled, "I think that they will love it Ray. You are doing a wonderful thing for them."

Ducking his head at his friends praise, "Thanks Benny, it's just they've been so good to me you know. I just want to do something nice for them. Ma has dreamed of this kitchen and I saw Frannie eyeing a design for her room so I got them for her."

Clapping his hands Fraser stood up, "Right so lets get to work and get the rooms ready."

It took two days to get the rooms ready and just in time for the kitchen fitters. The kitchen that his mother wanted, but never thought she'd have, was really very modern with all the mod cons. It was beautiful cream colour with easy wipe surfaces, with all appliances fitted in just right and at good levels so she'd never have to bend down to take things out of the oven.

Ray and Fraser took over the tiling once the fitters left and they really enjoyed getting hands on with it and were surprised at how well that it all turned out.

Fraser left to pick up a Chinese meal for them and to give Dief his much needed walk.

Looking up at his companion Dief woofed.

Smiling at his wolf, Benny answered, "Yes Dief, I am very pleased to have Ray back. It will be wonderful to work with both of them won't it."

Dief jumped in a circle yapping in agreement.

Making their way back they saw Ray looking at their handy work.

"It looks wonderful Ray, your mother will be very pleased," Fraser spoke from behind him.

Ray was smiling now and he turned to face his friend, "I hope so Benny and thank you for your help."

Waving it off, Benny replied, "It was nothing, nothing Ray, really it was my pleasure."

Ray shook his head, "You're a very good friend Benny, the best friend that I ever had in fact."

Fraser was blushing now, "Thank you Ray, you too are my one of my best friends, I am lucky to have you in my life. You are more like the brother that I dreamed of having."

Covering Benny's hand with his, Ray smiled, "Family huh?"

Fraser's eyes were twinkling with happiness, "Yes Ray, family."

Patting his hand they cleared up their cartons from their food and headed to get some sleep. They had another day of clearing before decorating Frannie's room.

Clearing Frannie's room wasn't as bad as they had feared. She kept it really tidy and organised. Ray couldn't help laughing at Fraser's face when he saw the photos of himself on her mirror with hearts around him and lipstick kissed on some.

Once the room was clear the decorating began and in no time at all it looked just like the picture Frannie had been looking at and dreaming that she could have. It looked like the most luxurious hotel room in the world. Ray even remembered the furnishings such as cushions, photo frames and candles to match the linen, which was all exactly like the picture.

Having a week to spare they gave some of the other rooms a freshening up with paint and before long the Vecchio clan was due home.

Both Ray and Fraser nervously waited at O'Hara for them to arrive to take them home, hoping and praying they liked what they saw.

They were greeted with huge hugs and them talking excitedly all the way home about how much fun that they had.

Stopping his Mum before going into the house, "Ma, Benny and I have a surprise for you inside, so we hope that you will like it and one for you as well Frannie."

Taking her son's hand and Fraser's, Ma Vecchio said, "Boys what have you done? Did you have wild parties and wreck the house?"

Ray laughed, "No Ma, it's a good surprise we hope!"

Frannie raised her eyebrows, "What did you do? It wasn't the other Ray as he is in Arizona . It's not Maria as we dropped them home so what did ye do?"

Shaking his head at his sister, Ray said, "Frannie it's OK you'll like it."

Picking up their shopping since Fraser insisted on carrying their suitcases, Francesca replied, "If you say so bro."

Making them close their eyes Ray and Fraser guided them into the kitchen, "OK guys open your eyes," said Ray.

Opening their eyes they gasped in shock, "Oh Raymondo, Benito it's beautiful! My dream kitchen, how on earth did you two do this?"

Frannie shed a tear of joy, "Ray, Benton it's just perfect thank you so much."

Ma and Frannie turned and hugged both men until the they had to stop so that they could breathe.

Looking into his mothers eyes, Ray asked,"You really like it Ma?"

Touching her son's cheek, she replied, "It's perfect, I am blessed to have you both in my family."

Fraser blushed tugging at his collar as Ray turned to Francesca, holding his hand out to his sister, "Right Frannie, your turn"

Looking shocked she asked, "You mean this wasn't it, there is more for me?"

Ray nodded as she took his hand, "Yup, now close your eyes," and she did until she was told to open then, "OK, open up."

Opening her eyes she took in what she saw, it was just like the picture. The picture of the bedroom that she dreamed of having, and here it was in her room done for her by her brother and their best friend. She just couldn't believe it.

Her voice shook with emotion, "Th-thank you so much, I-I just can't believe it, I don't have the right words to say."

Hugging his sister, Ray said, "You're welcome sis, you've been so good to me it was the least that we could do."

Ray hadn't seen his Mum or sister smile that much in a long time and it was a good feeling for him to see that.

It was late when Ray took Fraser and Dief back to his apartment. As they sat and drank tea and coffee, Benny spoke, "I just want to thank you Ray for having me involved in your project. I must say I really enjoyed myself these past few weeks."

Nodding, Ray replied, "Me too Benny, it was like old times working with you one on one."

Smiling at the memory, Benny said, "Yes it was, we will be working together again Ray, it's just that we added a new pack member."

Holding up his cup for a toast, Ray said, "Here is to our new partnership and what was the Vecchio/Fraser project."

Clicking cups Fraser echoed the statement and added, "To a long and forever friendship."

The End


End file.
